She's a Frog
by PauPawu
Summary: si hay algo que arthur en verdad detesta es a los franceses... pero no se imagina como alguien de esta procedencia puede remecer tan facilmente su vida... / UKxFemFrance / mundo paralelo /  le dan una oportunidad?
1. Don't be negative

_Bien, este pequeño aporte lo hice en base a una peticion hecha por mi queridisima Alma anderson (notese: onee-chan! ^o^)_

_Es un UxFemFrance / ArthurxFrançoise_

_La verdad no se que decir, no hay advertencias ni nada mas por ahora, solo espero que lo disfruten_

_Y gracias por darme una oportunidad y leerlo~_

* * *

><p><em>Hetalia no es mio... por mucho que lo desee, no lo es<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't be negative<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¡Arthur! ¡Oye, Arthur! – le llamaba Gilbert, el aludido se giro a mirarlo, Gilbert corría hacia el moviendo una de sus manos, siguió caminando por el pasillo que los llevaba al salón de clases disminuyendo la velocidad para que su amigo pudiese alcanzarle.

-Hola Gilbert, ¿Qué tal? – saludo una vez que este llego a su lado y comenzaron a caminar juntos al salón.

-Pues aquí, no hay mucho que contar, ¿qué tal tus vacaciones de invierno? – pregunto el albino.

-Aburridas… no hice mucho y ¿las tuyas?

-Ah, ya sabes, Lud se la pasaba saliendo con Feliciano y pues… no había mucho que hacer… además, ¿por que tan desaparecido? No supe de ti durante todas las vacaciones, además no pude contactarte de ninguna forma– reclamo el alemán.

-Tuve que viajar… asuntos familiares… - Arthur le miro hastiado, se notaba que el tema le aborrecía – "reunión de los Kirkland" – dijo haciendo un gesto con sus manos para ejemplificar las comillas.

-¡Oh vamos, que no puede ser tan terrible!

-Mis hermanos son insufribles, ni te imaginas… - suspiro.

-Kesese, ya estas de vuelta, así que tranquilízate y vuelve a la normalidad – dijo mientras entraban al salón y caminaban directo a sus asientos. Viendo que varios de los lugares estaban vacios, incluyendo el de junto a Arthur, el chico que se sentaba allí se había trasladado de ciudad hace unos meses y el asiento jamás volvió a ser ocupado… ¿acaso Arthur era tan pesado?

-¡Sí! ¡Qué alivio! – exclamo dejando su bolso sobre su escritorio. Gilbert hizo lo mismo en el escritorio que se hallaba adelante del que ocupaba el británico - Ya no tendré que verlos hasta el verano, y con suerte no me obligaran a ir otra vez – dijo sentándose sobre su escritorio, Gilbert le imito con su propio escritorio.

-Lo ves, algo bueno salió de ello – afirmo su amigo.

Prontamente el profesor entro al salón. Y junto a él sus compañeros comenzaron a ordenarse y sentarse en sus respectivos lugares, ambos chicos hicieron lo mismo bajándose de sus escritorios para sentarse en sus respectivos asientos. Gilbert miro de reojo al británico quien yacía con la mirada fija en el maestro.

-Buenos días, lamento el retraso – dijo el profesor llamando la atención de todos – hoy, y como supongo ya sabrán, tenemos una nueva estudiante. – Arthur le dio una mirada inquisidora a Gilbert, pero este miraba a la pizarra, así que golpeo la espalda de este con su bolígrafo llamando su atención, el albino giro un poco su cabeza para mirarle.

-¿Sabias algo? –susurro para que el profesor no les escuchara. Su amigo negó con la cabeza y prontamente volvieron su vista al profesor, el que hizo un gesto indicándole a esa persona que ingresara al salón.

Inmediatamente ingreso una chica de cabello castaño el que llevaba recogido en un moño dejando caer dos mechones de este que contorneaban su fino rostro, su estatura era elegante al igual que la mirada azul en su rostro, si silueta era por mucho envidiable, razón por la cual muchas chicas del salón hablaban entre ellas de forma sigilosa y los hombres no podían evitar quitarle los ojos de enzima, incluso Arthur debía admitir la belleza innata de la chica. No pudo evitar fijarse que la cintura de la chica era estrecha y sus caderas un poco anchas, y su pecho… simplemente era bastante generoso. Su piel blanquecina, sin llegar a ser pálida se veía fina y delicada. Arthur desvió la miraba intentando no ser tan obvio como sus compañeros.

-Bonjour – saludo, delatando inmediatamente su procedencia francesa, cosa que de por sí, molesto al británico, por alguna razón jamás había logrado soportar a los franceses – me llamo Françoise Bonnefoy, es un gusto conocerlos - dijo gentilmente esta.

-Muy bien, tome asiento – señalo el profesor.

La chica examino el salón, habían varios lugares vacios y algunos de sus compañeros y compañeras le hacían gestos para que se sentara junto a ellos, mas ella eligió el lugar de junto a Arthur. Dejo su bolso y al sentarse le dirigió una mirada rápida y examinadora al británico, quien, aun cuando noto esto, decidió ignorarla y poner su atención en los ejercicios algebraicos que el profesor comenzaba a explicar en el pizarrón. ¡Apenas estaban llegando de las vacaciones de invierno y ya los bombardeaban con información!

Suspiro e intento poner atención, pero inevitablemente sentía la mirada azul de la chica sobre si desconcentrándole. Giro un poco su rostro para lanzarle una mirada molesta con el ceño fruncido, con la clara intención de que dejara de mirarle, pero su expresión se vio opacada al verla sonreírle de medio lado antes de poner su atención en la pizarra e ignorarle.

¡¿Y ahora era ella quien le ignoraba?

¡Ah, ¿Quién entiende a las chicas?

¡¿Quién entiende a los franceses?

Y peor aún, ¡¿Quién entiende a las chicas francesas?

Lanzo un suspiro molesto, seguido a esto escucho una leve risa contenida de la francesa, una risa suave y elegante, pero esto solo le molesto mas, lanzo otro suspiro, de todos los lugares vacios en el salón, ¡Tenía que elegir justo el que estaba junto a él!

-Ah…Sera un día muy largo – susurro para sí mismo.

* * *

><p>La campana para el receso del almuerzo sonó y seguida a esta una exclamación aliviada del general de los alumnos, habían logrado sobrevivir a las clases de la mañana, solo faltaban un par de horas en la tarde después de almuerzo. El británico se estiro sobre la mesa intentando relajarse, aunque prontamente sintió a sus compañeros agruparse a su lado. Estaban interrogando a la chica nueva, otra vez, lo habían hecho en cada uno de los recesos que habían tenido, ¿acaso no se cansaban de cotillear?. Gilbert se paro y le hizo un gesto, a diferencia de sus compañeros de clases, ellos no tenían interés en interrogar a la francesa.<p>

Caminaron por los pasillos del edificio en búsqueda de la cafetería, Arthur quería comer algo puesto que esa mañana había salido sin desayunar. De pronto su amigo recibió una llamada de celular y le hizo un gesto al británico para que esperara, un par de minutos hablando y colgó, pero antes de que pudiese volver a hablar con Arthur su celular volvió a sonar, lo contesto y comenzó otra charla, prontamente se despidió de su interlocutor y se volvió a Arthur mirándole serio.

-¿Te molesta si te dejo solo un momento? - pregunto de inmediato. Arthur le sonrió sabiendo que Gilbert solo se ponía serio cuando era algo realmente importante o cuando se trataba de su hermano, y por la mirada seria y hasta un tanto preocupada del albino, seguramente sería por esto último.

-¿Ludwig? – indago, el albino lo miro como si dudara de que debía responder, luego sonrió y asintió de inmediato.

-Al parecer está en la enfermería con Feliciano… - explico, su amigo le miro esperando por mas información- por lo que entendí al italiano le cayó un balde en la cabeza…

-¡¿Cómo es que justo le cayó a él y en la cabeza?

-Lo mismo me pregunto… iré a verlos – dijo, luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido en dirección contraria a la que ellos se dirigían originalmente.

Arthur suspiro y siguió su camino. Entro a la cafetería, estaba llena de grupos de alumnos sentados en las mesas hablando animadamente. Y él era el único que estaba solo, se encogió de hombros dispuesto a comprar algo y salir de allí para comer tranquilo en el patio, pero no paso mucho antes de que sintiera que lo llamaban.

-¡Arthie~! – era Alfred, quien le hacía gestos desde una de las mesas del lugar.

El británico ignoro esto fingiendo no haberle visto y fue comprar un refresco y unos pasteles, pero cuando se giro para irse de la cafetera el norteamericano se encontraba junto a él inclinado y sonriéndole, casi apegado a su cuerpo y con su rostro muy cerca del de Arthur, observándole fijamente con sus ojos azules.

-¡Erk! – exclamo sorprendido retrocediendo instintivamente debido a la cercanía del otro.

Pero por accidente paso a llevar a quien se encontraba pasando tras él, y peor aún, no solo le empujo sino que también se tropezó y cayó torpemente sobre esa persona, logrando que ambos cayeran directo al piso, quedando el encima de quien había botado. Y además, todo empapado por su refresco, el que había botado cuando cayó, y de su pastel no había ningún rastro, pero pronto lo encontró en la boca del norteamericano.

-Ah… - exclamo ante el golpe que se había dado, por suerte no se había lastimado seriamente. – ¡Oye! ¡Eso era mío! – exclamo olvidándose de un pequeño detalle, que aun se encontraba sobre quien había botado.

-Auch… - de pronto escucho quejarse a quien había quedado bajo él, y por la voz pudo notar que había caído sobre una chica, rápidamente se paro pues prácticamente había quedado sentado sobre ella.

-Lo siento – dijo de inmediato girándose a verla. Encontrándose con que había caído sobre la francesa – yo… Eh… Esto… - intento excusarse, pero prontamente sintió que se sonrojaba al notar que gracias a su torpe caída la chica había caído de espaldas al suelo y su falda se había levantado, y ahora podía ver su ropa interior. La chica dirigió su mirada al lugar donde estaban ahora los ojos del británico, se sonrojo levemente también y se apresuro a reacomodar su falda.

-Pensé que nunca te quitarías de encima – dijo la francesa soltando un suspiro.

-Lo siento, fue culpa de este idiota – dijo señalando al estadounidense, quien frunció el ceño e inflo las mejillas en un berrinche algo infantil – ¿Estás bien?

La chica simplemente los miro, prontamente el británico le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a pararse. Ella acepto y tomo la mano del chico parándose, pero cuando estaba levantándose su pie derecho cedió y sintió un fuerte dolor en el área, seguramente se lo había torcido.

-Ah… me duele el pie… - se quejo la chica observándolo, pero con las medias y el zapato no notaba si se había lastimado, pero si sentía un dolor bastante intenso.

-Oye Arthur… - interrumpió Alfred – al menos deberías llevarla a la enfermería, tú la lastimaste.

-¡Pero si fue tu culpa devora hamburguesas! ¡Además me debes un pastel!– reclamo el mayor.

-¡¿Mía?¡Pero si tú te caíste sobre ella! – exclamo, ambos chicos comenzaron a discutir.

De pronto la castaña noto que el británico aun no le soltaba la mano y tiro de esta para poder irse por su cuenta a la enfermería pero el británico la tenia bien sujeta y no parecía percatarse de ello.

-Hey, cejoncito… - llamo la chica

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo me dijiste?

-¿Me devuelves mi mano por favor? – Dijo señalando sus manos tomadas, el chico se sonrojo y le soltó de inmediato – Merci – dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar con dificultad, cojeando debido al golpe.

-A… ¿a dónde vas? – pregunto Arthur al verla marcharse.

-A la enfermería –explico sin detenerse.

Arthur le miro dudando, quería seguir peleando con el norteamericano pero sabía que había sido su responsabilidad que la chica se lastimara, y verla marcharse sola y además cojeando era un ataque directo a su conciencia. De pronto la chica volvió a tropezar, seguido volvió a caer al suelo quedando sentada en este, y se sujeto el pie herido quejándose. ¡Maldición, Alfred podía esperar! Sin pensarlo mucho e ignorando los gritos del menor fue a donde se hallaba la chica. Quien solo le dirigió una mirada de reojo, hasta que noto que el británico se agachaba a su altura.

-¿Que quieres? – pregunto reacia a las intenciones del chico.

-Te llevare a la enfermería – respondió decidido a hacerlo.

-Merci, pero puedo valerme por mi misma chéri - dijo la chica con intenciones de levantarse, pero el dolor de su pie se lo impedía.

-Sí, claro se nota – dijo el rubio con un notorio sarcasmo en sus palabras – además es tu primer día aquí, ¿sabes siquiera donde esta?

-No, pero de todos modos llegare – respondió tranquilamente.

-Vamos, que de todos modos fue mi culpa… - insistió ofreciéndole la mano una vez más.

-Bien – dijo ella mirándole de forma maliciosa – pero tendras que cárgame – exigió sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Ah? ¿Y por te cargaría? – pregunto incrédulo ante la petición de la chica.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste, fue tu culpa de todos modos – respondió.

-Si claro, pero no te cargare – contrario una vez más.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué terrible dolor es este! ¡No existe peor odisea en el mundo! – Dijo la chica poniendo el dorso de su mano sobre su frente y sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con la otra apoyada sobre el suelo - ¿Qué hare ahora? ¡De seguro quedare inválida…!

Arthur sintió como la mayoría de las miradas se dirigían hacia ellos, ¡¿por qué tenía que hacer eso justo en un lugar lleno de gente?

-Eres la reina del drama… No te cargare, si quieres que te acompañe entonces levántate – insistió, moviendo la mano que tenia extendida a la francesa para que esta la aceptara.

Pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, la chica le miro con sus ojos inundados con pequeñas lagrimas, las que daban un brillo especial resaltando su hermoso color azul, e hizo un pequeño puchero, entregándole una expresión a la que casi nadie podría resistirse. Intento ignorar esto e insistir en que se parara.

-N-no te cargare… - volvió a decir intentando no ceder ante esa mirada. Pero la chica no cambio la expresión en su rostro – e-esa mirada no funciona conmigo… d-de ninguna forma me convencerás…

* * *

><p>Paso tras paso. Solo sus pasos se escuchaban produciendo eco en ese lugar, los pasillos se encontraban vacios a esa hora, todos estaban almorzando, a excepción de ellos. Bueno quizás así era mejor, de ese modo no tendría que sufrir la humillación de que sus compañeros y amigos le vieran en esa embarazosa situación.<p>

Caminaba lentamente en dirección a la enfermería debido al peso extra que significaba llevar a cuestas a la chica, después de todo no había podido resistirse a "esa carita" que le había puesto la francesa y había terminado cargándola. En ese momento la chica iba tarareando una canción desde su cómoda posición entre los brazos del chico, quien la estaba cargando como si fuese una princesa, una mano sosteniendo sus piernas y la otra sosteniendo su cintura mientras ella se abrazaba suavemente del cuello del chico.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? – pregunto ya cansado del constante tarareo de la chica, Françoise le miro extrañada y se detuvo.

-Mon ami, deberías relajarte un poco… Eres muy serio – dijo esta, Arthur le miro frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Tu ni siquiera me conoces! - exclamo obviamente molesto por el comentario de la francesa.

-Ves, a eso me refiero – dijo la chica poniendo el dedo índice de una de sus manos en el ceño fruncido del rubio – se te marcaran las líneas de entrecejo muy pronto – dijo jugando con su dedo en este, prontamente cambio de dirección y se puso a jugar con las gruesas cejar del británico – sí que son gruesas…

El chico remeció su cabeza ante el comentario con intenciones de que ella dejara de jugar con sus cejas, y lo consiguió.

-Eso no te importa – dijo una vez que sintió la mano de la francesa volver a su posición anterior abrazando su cuello, pero seguido a esto sintió que ella apoyaba también su cabeza en el espacio libre que quedaba en su hombro, bastante cerca de su cuello cosa que noto por que los mechones de cabello de la chica le hacían cosquillas en el cuello, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante esto.

-Solo era un comentario… - dijo de inmediato – no trates así a tu princesa – dijo con un tono dramático. Arthur bufo.

-Parece que, convirtieron en rana a la "princesa" - dijo poniendo énfasis en que la última palabra sonara de forma sarcástica.

-Uh… que pesado… de todos modos solo era un comentario ¿qué tiene de malo que hable de tus cejas? –pregunto un poco ofendida por la actitud del rubio.

-Solo deja de hablar de ellas – pidió.

-¡Pero son antiestéticas! – Exclamo la chica, logrando obtener un suspiro resignado del chico, por suerte para este último ya estaban llegando a la enfermería – ¿Me dejarías depilártelas? – pidió con cierto tono esperanzado en sus palabras. Arthur le miro extrañado ante la pregunta que acababa de hacerle la chica y decidió ignorarla.

De pronto se detuvo frente a una puerta que tenía una cruz roja pintada en ella.

-Llegamos… por fin – dijo, susurrando lo último, la chica simplemente le miro – debes golpear tu, yo no puedo – dijo haciéndole notar que con ella a cuestas no podía hacer más que esperar.

-Claro… - dijo la chica soltando una de sus manos del abrazo y golpeando con ella la puerta, para luego volver a su cómoda posición.

Prontamente la puerta se abrió y la enfermera les miro extrañada.

-¿Que necesitan? – pregunto de inmediato.

-Se lastimo el pie – dijo Arthur, la mujer le hizo un gesto para que entraran.

Una vez adentro el chico vio que el lugar estaba vacío, ¿no se suponía que Gilbert estaría allí? Bueno después tendría tiempo de interrogarlo. Dejo a la chica suavemente sobre una de las camillas y se giro, entonces noto que la enfermera los miraba sonriendo con una extraña expresión.

-¡Hacen muy linda pareja! – exclamo de inmediato la mujer. Arthur se sonrojo y Françoise solo sonrió incomoda para no parecer descortés.

-De hecho solo somos compañeros de clase – aclaro la chica, la expresión de la mujer cambio a una un poco avergonzada.

-Oh… eh… bueno… - dijo incomoda – entonces, veamos que te sucedió – dijo volviendo a poner su expresión alegre. Después de una minuciosa revisión, que para Arthur duro más que solo unos minutos, la enfermera suspiro – tendré que enviarte al hospital y después llamar a tus padres para que te lleven de regreso a casa.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – pregunto Arthur preocupado en cierto modo, no porque le importara una chica que apenas y conocía, sino porque se sentía culpable, después de todo el la había tirado al suelo.

-Pues, si fuera algo menor podría curarlo yo misma, pero esta lesión parece ser un poco más seria, en casos así debo enviarla a un hospital. – explico la enfermera.

-Ah – suspiro la chica – supongo que está bien…

La enfermera se puso a buscar entre los archivos de los alumnos una carpeta, pero al no encontrarla se giro un poco confundida hacia la francesa

-No tengo tu ficha…

-E-es que ella es nueva – interrumpió nuevamente el británico.

-Oh… de seguro no la han traído aun… - dijo girándose para tomar una agenda y un lápiz – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Françoise Bonnefoy.

-Iré a informar a la dirección, vuelvo enseguida… - La mujer salió del salón dejando a ambos chicos solos, Arthur miro incomodo a la francesa.

-Eh… - desvió la mirada incomodo, ¿Por qué tenía que quedarse solo justo con la chica con quien menos quería estar?

-Tranquilízate, que no muerdo – dijo la chica mirándole divertida al notar la actitud incomoda del británico.

-Mejor cállate frog, no tengo por qué temerte… - respondió de forma arrogante el rubio.

-¿A si? Pues tienes suerte de que no pueda apoyar el pie… - amenazo la chica, sacándole una risita irónica a Arthur - y no me digas frog – agrego casi haciendo un berrinche.

-Sí, claro lo que digas froggy~

-¡Que no me digas froggy! Además, tendrás que compensármelo – insistió cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Y por qué haría eso?

-Eso es simple, tú me lastimaste mon chérie~

-Si claro lo que digas… - dijo ignorando a su compañera – ah, como detesto a los franceses – susurro para sí mismo. De pronto le puerta se abrió y volvió la enfermera.

-Aquí esta – anuncio la chica mostrando una carpeta, de pronto sonó la campana anunciando que el receso de almuerzo había finalizado- Hm…es tu primer día de clases, y ya te lastimaste.

-Eh… digamos que solo fue un accidente – dijo la francesa lanzándole una mirada acusadora a Arthur.

-Puedes irte, llegaras tarde a clases – dijo la enfermera este, aunque sonó mas como una orden que como una sugerencia. Arthur asintió.

-Adiós, ma chérie~ - dijo la chica haciendo un gesto con la mano y luego le lanzo un beso por los aires guiñándole un ojo y logrando sonrojar al otro, Arthur respondió con un gesto simple y se marcho al salón de clases.

Avanzo lentamente por el pasillo, realmente no quería entrar a clases, sobre todo ahora que sabía que por su culpa enviarían a la chica nueva al hospital. Aunque no era exactamente su culpa tampoco, después de todo había sido un accidente por culpa de Alfred, sí, eso había sido, nunca fue su culpa sino de Alfred.

Cuando ya estaba llegando al salón soltó un suspiro, después de todo aun seguía sintiéndose culpable.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aqui hemos llegado... la revisión no fue -nunca es- hecha minuciosamente -al menos por mi xDDUUU- así que no me sorprendería si hay faltas ortográficas -seguro que las hay -<p>

aun no he decidido si quedara como un one shot o si lo continuare como Fic -no se asusten de que actualmente este como "terminado" es posible que cambie-

Lo sometere a votacion popular, dejenme reiew y me dan su opinion: se merece continuar, o se queda como one-shot (?)

Apreciaría mucho esto :3 ademas ya saben, si quieren lanzarme tomates, escones, patatas u objetos que puedan daarme significativamente, alli abajo hay un botoncito que sirve para ello.

Nos leemos pronto~ Bye~


	2. Why me!

_Bonjour a tout le monde~_

_Después de una larga, larga, muy larga temporada sin aparecerme con mis fics FrUK he vuelto~_

_Explicaciones al porque demore tanto en continuarlo estarán al final de esto;)_

_Pero antes de dejarlos que lean tranquilos este nuevo capi~_

_Durante este capitulo presenciaremos la aparición de mas personajes fem! Oficialmente se conformara el bft~ con todas sus integrantes fem; digo esto para aprovechar de explicar que solo en este caso y probablemente como excepción única gracias a su awesomeidad veremos a Prusia en su versión tanto masculina como femenina considerando que en la historia sean "gemelos/mellizos". También se conocerá un poco mas de la historia de los personajes~_

_Y sin mas que decir, les dejo leer ;)_

_Espero lo disfruten~_

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia no me pertenece, escribo esto solo por y para la diversión mía y de mis lectores<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Todo parecía indicar que ese día seria uno común y corriente en la vida del ingles, Se había despertado temprano para despedirse de sus padres quienes como siempre se marchaban a un viaje por trabajo, esta vez serian dos semanas, mejor para el ya que así podía hacer lo que quisiera, y como ese año ya había cumplido los 16 sus padres ya no consideraban necesario dejar a alguien a cargo del chico, razón por la que ahora tenia incluso mas libertad que antes, lo único malo es que había tenido que aprender a cocinar y por alguna razón, sin importar que siguiera todas las instrucciones al pie de la letras, todo, todo lo que cocinaba terminaba quemado o tenia un mal sabor.

Termino de tomar su desayuno consistente en una tasa de té y se arregló para irse a clases. Una vez frente a la puerta noto que su padre había dejado las llaves de su camioneta colgadas, una tentadora oferta que no dañaría a nadie… A menos que le pasara algo a la camioneta, y de ser así el que terminaría dañado seria el, y de seguro mucho.

-Tentación dulce tentación~ -canturreo arreglando sus cosas y finalmente yéndose a clases, era día viernes y una interrogación a Gilbert sobre el porque no había vuelto a las clases de la tarde el día anterior le esperaba. Sonrió de manera maliciosa mientras caminaba para esperar el transporte publico, quizás seria un día entretenido.

* * *

><p>Ya una vez caminando por los pasillos del edificio pudo divisar a la distancia una cabeza blanquecina y la peculiar forma de caminar de su amigo que prácticamente decía "ábranme paso, soy awesome" rio para si mismo y corrió hacia el pasando inmediatamente su brazo por los hombros del alemán, quien obviamente le miro confundido hasta que noto de quien se trataba.<p>

-¡Hallo Arthur! –saludo inmediatamente

-Si, buenos días –respondió normalizando del todo su respiración después de haber corrido, el alemán parecía dispuesto a decir algo pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo el rubio le interrumpió- ¡Tu! Explícate de inmediato ¿Por qué no regresaste a clases ayer en la tarde? –pregunto cruzándose de brazos mientras ambos caminaban relajadamente por los pasillos.

-Tranquilízate Arthur, ni que fueras mi novia celosa –respondió Gilbert pasando una mano por la cintura de Arthur- No te he sido infiel así que no debes molestarte~

Arthur no pudo evitar que un sonrojo molesto se posara en su rostro y le golpeo la mano quedando libre otra vez.

-¡Que haces idiota! –Dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado- Al menos pídeme una cita primero… -bromeo. Ambos estallaron en una carcajada sonora y siguieron su camino- ¿Y entonces?

-Err… veras, tuve algunos asuntos que atender, así que tuve que irme temprano… -explico rascando su cabeza de manera incomoda como si no supiera explicarse mejor.

-Te escapaste de clases, comprendo –dijo el rubio seguro de sus palabras.

-Nein, tenía autorización del director… -contradijo inmediatamente el albino.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces donde estabas? – preguntó esta vez confundido.

-Tuve que ir al aeropuerto… - Respondió, Arthur se le quedo mirando mientas comenzaba a obtener sus propias conclusiones, aunque primero quería asegurarse de si sus inferencias eran las correctas.

-No me digas q- Pero antes de terminar de hablar unos escucho unos pasos rápidos y prontamente sintió el peso de alguien sobre su espalda y unos brazos abrazarle del cuello sin mucha delicadeza y logrando que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayeran ambos al suelo. No necesitaba voltearse pues sabía a la perfección quien había saltado sobre su espalda

-Arthur~ -canturreo la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-H-hola Julchen –dijo de forma dificultosa- ¿Podrías bajarte? Me estas asfixiando… -pidió, prontamente esta se bajo y salto a abrazarle esta vez con mas delicadeza y solo por unos segundos.

-¡¿Como estas caballerito?! –pregunto inmediatamente y le revolvió un poco los cabellos, el británico solo sonrió ya que estaba acostumbrado a los apodos que solía usar la chica con el.

-Bien, encargándome de que tu hermano siga con vida –respondió con una risita- ¿Y tu? Bastante tiempo sin verte…

-Kesesese, no llores por mi, esta vez volví para quedarme… -respondió señalándose, recién entonces el británico noto que la chica no llevaba uniforme y que su mejilla derecha era cubierta con una especie de parche.

-¡Hey! ¿Acaso te escaparas de clases como tu hermano también? –pregunto a modo de broma, mas no se atrevió a preguntar sobre lo que le hubiese pasado en la mejilla.

-¡Pero si yo no me escape! ¡Ya te dije! ¡Solo fui a recoger a mi awesome hermana al aeropuerto~! –interrumpió Gilbert abrazando a la albina, esta le correspondió y casi de manera sincronizada ambos levantaron el pulgar de su mano derecha y sonrieron de forma arrogante.

-Gemelos tenían que ser… -suspiro Arthur.

-Bueno la verdad es que hoy solo venia a hacer los papeles para comenzar a venir a clases -respondió finalmente la chica- pero no podía irme sin saludar al caballerito y… ¡oh cierto! –Exclamo de pronto, ambos chicos se miraron extrañados- ¿Isabel? ¿Ha venido Isa? –pregunto dando saltitos y esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Bueno, ayer no vino a clases… y aun no hemos ido al salón así que… -respondió el rubio.

-¡Bien! ¡Iré a ver si esta! ¡Nos vemos el lunes caballerito! –exclamo y se fue corriendo al salón de clases, pero de pronto se detuvo- ¡Hey! ¡¿Gil que salón es?! –Grito a la distancia, claro se había olvidado del detalle que no iba a esa escuela desde hace más de un año-

-304! –respondió su hermano y luego se giro a ver a Arthur- Lamento no haberte avisado antes pero yo apenas y me entere ayer…

-Nah, da igual… Pero esta vez ¿Realmente volvió para quedarse? –pregunto, después de todo ambos sabían que la chica se la pasaba en un constante vaivén, algunos meses vivía con su padre y hermanos, y otros con su madre, al igual que Gilbert Arthur pensaba que no era bueno para ella.

-Esta vez si, no se como lo hizo pero logro que le dieran la custodia definitiva a nuestro padre… -dijo el albino sonriendo, Arthur sonrió también pues sabia lo importante que era para el albino este progreso.

-Ah, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme otra vez al doble de problemas –bromeo.

-Kesesesese, ya deja de llorar como una nena y vamos a clases –exclamo el alemán y prontamente ambos se hallaban camino al salón nuevamente.

-Hey, ¿Qué le paso a tu hermana en el rostro?- Pregunto con cautela después de un rato, el alemán suspiro y le miro torciendo los labios

-No tengo la menor idea, ayer dijo que por accidente se había hecho un pequeñísimo corte…-respondió, aunque en sus palabras se notaba que no creía esa historia. Arthur solo asintió y prefirió no seguir con el tema.

* * *

><p><em>-Arthur… - de pronto le pareció escuchar una suave voz llamarle desde lejos- Arthur~ - esta vez aquella voz estaba un poco mas cerca, y se le hacia conocida, ese suave acento…- ¡Arthur!<em>

_Finalmente pudo abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los ojos azules de la francesa frente a si, demasiado cerca. Instintivamente retrocedió un poco, pero de pronto choco contra una pared impidiéndole avanzar más. La francesa se acercó a él gateando sobre la cama del británico… Un momento, ¿Por qué ella estaba en su habitación?_

_-¡¿Q-que haces aquí?! – pregunto nervioso y sonrojado, la chica le respondió con una sonrisa de labios cerrados y siguió avanzando hacia él. Por un momento le pareció que esa sonrisa además de ser muy bella le daba un toque muy coqueto a la chica… ¡Pero en que rayos estaba pensando!_

_-No te hagas Arthur~ - dijo la castaña sacando de su bolsillo unas pinzas y mirándole de manera maliciosa- Me debes una, y la cobrare depilándote esas enormes cejas~ _

_-¡Yo no te debo nada! ¡Además, mis cejas no tienen nada que ver en esto! –exclamo cubriendo con sus manos su cejas_

_-Ho~ ¿Acaso no recuerdas que me lastime el pie por tu culpa? – Pregunto, Arthur puso cara de horror pues recordaba a la perfección eso, ella le miro sonriendo de manera triunfal – Además, te hare un favor quitándote esas antiestéticas cejas~ - sentencio acercándose mas. El británico vio con horror como la francesa acercaba peligrosamente las pinzas a sus cejas y cerro los ojos con fuerza._

. . .

-¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Exclamo sentándose rápidamente sobre su cama.

Examino las cosas por un segundo e intento normalizar su respiración agitada. Miro por todos lados e instintivamente llevo sus manos a tocar sus cejas. Estaba en su habitación, estaba solo, y sus cejas estaban como siempre - Un sueño… Solo fue un sueño… -dijo regulando un poco su respiración.

Se dejo caer sobre su cama otra vez y soltó un suspiro. Vaya sueño que había tenido. Miro el reloj, ya era un poco tarde pero ya que no había nadie más en su casa y que era fin de semana se dio un tiempo mas para estar recostado en su cama. Cerró los ojos unos minutos, pero inevitablemente el sueño volvió a sus pensamientos.

-¡Maldición! –Exclamo levantándose molesto en dirección al baño- Pero que rayos me pasa…

* * *

><p>Lunes otra vez, probablemente el día más odiado de la semana para los estudiantes. El británico entro al salón de clases aun un poco somnoliento, como era de esperarse solo habían algunas personas en el salón, examino el salón viendo a la española amiga de Julchen quien le saludo inmediatamente este le saludo agitando su mano suavemente, minutos después descubrió que en el lugar junto al suyo la francesa se hallaba sentada mientras leía un libro concentrada.<p>

Solo para molestarla dejo caer sin cuidado su bolso sobre su pupitre produciendo un fuerte ruido que logro hacer que la francesa diera un saltito y dejara su lectura.

-¡Mon dieu! Por un momento creí haber visto un mapache pero resulto que solo eran tus cejas… -suspiro la francesa, logrando molestar al chico cuando apenas y el día comenzaba.

-Tch, en esta escuela son unos irresponsables – se quejo sentándose y mirando de reojo a la chica, ella le miro curiosa- Aun no se encargan de la plaga de ranas que hay en esta sala…

La castaña inflo las mejillas y le miro molesta, Arthur sonrió triunfante.

-¡Oh buenos días Françoise, no te había visto! – saludo con un sarcasmo evidente.

-¡Oh buenos días Arthur, tampoco te había visto, pero eso es gracias a tus enormes cejas! – respondió esta de la misma manera sarcástica.

Prontamente ambos se cruzaron de brazos y miraron en direcciones contrarias. Jamás, jamás podría soportar a la francesa, detestaba todo de ella, desde su marcado acento hasta su forma de insultar.

-Whatever … - dijo después de un rato y se recostó sobre su mesa, volvió a mirar de reojo a la chica, quien ya había vuelto a su lectura; luego miro su pie, todo se veía normal, aun así aclaro su garganta un poco y desvió la mirada- ¿C-como esta tu pie? –pregunto finalmente, no había sido tan difícil después de todo.

-¿Hm?- de pronto a la francesa le pareció haber escuchado la voz del chico, dejo su libro aparte un momento y le miro curiosa- ¿Me dijiste algo?

-¡C-claro que no! ¿Que podría decirte yo a ti? –Exclamo, no pensaba repetir la pregunta, finalmente bufo sacando un libro de su mochila y fingiendo que lo leía-¡ Ni siquiera vayas a creer que estaba preocupado por ti o tu pie, como sea no me dejas leer!

La francesa soltó una risita y le miro divertida. El solo le miro de reojo una vez mas mientras sentía un leve sonrojo subir a sus mejillas. Maldición ¡¿Por qué le pasaba eso a el?!

-Merci, mi pie esta bien, resulto que la enfermera solo había exagerado un poco –Respondió y le sonrió, por un momento Arthur se fijo en la forma de sonreír de la chica y decidió que lo que había pensado en su sueño era real, la sonrisa de la chica era muy linda y coqueta a la vez – ¡Ah, y otra cosa! –agrego ella, él le miro curioso, entonces la chica tomo el libro del chico quitándoselo y señalando- Dudo que puedas leer un libro de cabeza…

Explico señalando el libro, el que efectivamente tenía el titulo volteado. Arthur enrojeció súbitamente y se lo quito de las manos

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! –exclamo el británico mientas la chica solo reía divertida.

De pronto la puerta del salón se abrió estrepitosamente y se escucho una voz femenina.

-Isaaaaa! –Exclamo la alemana parada desde la puerta en cuanto vio a su amiga conversando con algunas de las otras chicas del salón, la morena le miro extrañada y en cuanto noto de quien se trataba sonrió abiertamente de inmediato.

-Juuul! – Exclamo la española corriendo al encuentro de su amiga.

Arthur no pudo evitar fijarse que la chica aun tenia el extraño parche en su rostro, mas no le dio mayor importación y siguió en lo suyo, es decir en la pelea con la francesa.

Gilbert entro con más calma una vez que su hermana había corrido por el salón de clases a encontrarse con su amiga. Ya una vez adentro la vio abrazarse con la española y dar saltitos celebrando su rencuentro, de paso noto que estas habían llamado la atención de los presentes, los que no eran muchos después de todo. El albino pasó junto a las chicas y fue a sentarse en su lugar delante de Arthur.

-¡Hallo! – saludo el albino, el británico le respondió con un gesto y siguió inmerso en su pelea con la francesa.

. . .

-¡Julchen, que bien que estas de vuelta! ¡Cuanto tiempo, te he extrañado! –exclamo la española sonriéndole a su amiga.

-¡Lo se! ¡Pero esta vez por fin me quedare permanentemente! –exclamo dando saltitos emocionada- ¡Me tienes que poner al día con todo lo ocurrido!

-¡Pero claro! – exclamo dándole un abrazo ms para luego soltarla- ¿Cuando llegaste?

-El jueves de la semana pasado por la tarde, pase a ver si estabas el viernes mientras hacia el papeleo pero no te encontré – comento la alemana.

-Ah si, es que estaba un poco enferma –respondió la morena rascando su cabeza.

-Lo supuse, mi awesome bruder me dijo que no viniste el jueves tampoco… - la otra asintió con una risita.

-¡Bueno pero ya estamos aquí! ¡Tienes que sentarte junto a mi!- exclamo la española guiando a la otra al lugar que se hallaba junto al suyo.

-Claro, claro, pero espera, tengo una duda… - dijo la albina mirando detenidamente hacia donde se hallaba su hermano y observando la escena protagonizada por el rubio y la castaña- ¿Quien es esa chica que esta hablando con Arthur?

-¿Eh? ¿Quien?- dijo la española mirando la cómica escena también y recién entonces notando a la chica que no conocía- No la conozco… Seguro es nueva…

-¡Bruder! – llamo la alemana a Gilbert, este inmediatamente la miro. La albina le hizo gestos para que fuera con ellas, y en vista de que su amigo estaba ocupado el alemán fue inmediatamente.

-¿Que necesitas Schwester? –pregunto llegando junto a ella.

-¿Quien es ella? – preguntaron al unísono las chicas señalando discretamente a la francesa.

-Ah, Se llama Françoise es nueva… apenas y llego el jueves – dijo de manera despreocupada.

-Ho~ ¿Acaso Arthur se consiguió una novia finalmente? – Inquirió la alemana.

-¿Pues ya estaría bueno, no? – Siguió la española.

-Kesesese yo creo que ni aunque él lo deseara ocurriría – rio el alemán- Bien, yo me devuelvo veré si aprovecho de dormir un poco antes de que llegue el maestro – Comento el alemán retirándose y haciendo un gesto con su mano a modo de despedida, las chicas respondieron de la misma manera.

-Oh, ya se, ¡¿Qué tal si le preguntamos directamente a el?! – Dijo la alemana, estaba segura de que su idea era de lo mejor.

-Hahaha, pero con eso solo lograras hacerlo enojar~ - dijo la castaña, la alemana sonrió.

-¿Y acaso no se trata de eso? – Respondió la albina con una sonrisa maliciosa, la otra solo rio- ¡Caballerito!

. . .

Gilbert se sentó, la discusión entre Arthur y Françoise continuaba pero no parecía nada serio, solo se insultaban o decían bromas pesadas, extrañamente parecía que entre ellos había una de esas amistades de amor-odio que se forman con el tiempo, y eso que solo se conocían hace unos días. De pronto el británico se quedo en silencio ya que la hermana del alemán lo llamaba. Suspiro pesadamente y miro una vez más a la francesa antes de levantarse e ir con las otras dos chicas.

El albino se giro y miro a la francesa quien se había quedado en silencio como si pensara en algo, agito su mano frente al rostro de la chica parra llamar su atención.

-¿Hola? – Dijo, entonces la chica reacciono y le miro curiosa- No he podido presentarme como se debe… ¡Me llamo Gilbert!

-Hehe, soy Françoise pero gracias a mi presentación del otro día supongo que ya lo sabes – respondió la chica con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Claro que lo se! También sé que eres francesa~ ¡Yo soy alemán! – respondió animado señalándose a si mismo con una sonrisa arrogante

-Oui, vengo del país del amour~ - Comento la chica. De pronto se escucho una exclamación que dirigió la atención de ambos hacia donde esta había venido y vieron al británico recriminándoles algo a las chicas mientras estas reían divertidas- Veo que siempre es así de malhumorado… - comento la francesa.

-Arthur es un gruñón de lo peor – rio el alemán- Pero puede llegar a ser muy divertido también – comento, poco después el británico volvió a su lugar ligeramente sonrojado mientras decía algunas cosas para si mismo como si estuviera molesto y se dejo caer a su asiento escondiendo su rostro tras su mochila. La francesa y el alemán rieron.

Repentinamente la francesa miro hacia el frente encontrándose con la albina y la morena frente a ella mientras la observaban de manera curiosa, instintivamente retrocedió unos centímetros ya que la habían tomado por sorpresa.

_-¡Hallo! _– Saludo finalmente la alemana y la española saludo agitando su mano con una sonrisa acogedora en su rostro. La albina se sentó sobre las piernas de su hermano mientras que la española se sentó en el asiento de delante a la francesa y le miro sonriente.

-¿Eres nueva? ¿Como te llamas? ¿De donde vienes? – Interrogo esta vez la española.

-Bonjour, Me llamo Françoise Bonnefoy y soy francesa, pero por el trabajo de mi padre me la paso constantemente viajando de un país a otro – respondió la chica, después de todo las interrogaciones no le eran para nada incomodas.

-Kesesese, ¡Yo soy Julchen, soy alemana y por si no lo notaste soy la gemela de mi awesome Gil! – se presento la alemana abrazando a su hermano quien solo sonrió asintiendo efusivamente con su cabeza.

-Soy Isabel, vine de España hace tiempo con toda mi familia ¿Has ido alguna vez a España? –pregunto curiosa la española.

-¡Oui! ¡Es un lugar muy bello! –respondió la castaña.

-¡A poco y no es hermoso! – sonrió complacida la española.

-Hey, notamos que ya conoces al caballerito gruñón~ - comento la alemana. El aludido solo le miro frunciendo el ceño- ¿Ya probaste su comida? ¡Jamás dejes que te cocine nada, solo lograras intoxicarte! – dijo soltando una carcajada.

-¡Ya te dije que esa vez fue solo un error! ¡Además no te intoxicaste! –exclamo el británico, el alemán y las chicas rieron divertidos.

-¡Vamos Arthur, admite que no eres bueno cocinando! – exclamo el alemán

-¡E-eso no les importa!

-Y bueno, ya que ya conoces al caballerito gruñón ¿Cual es tu opinión de el~? – pregunto esta vez Julchen.

La francesa miro al chico con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro, este trago saliva, ¿Por qué le importaba saber la opinión de la chica?

-Bueno… - Pero antes de que la francesa pudiera responder el maestro entro al salón.

-Vayan a sus lugares por favor… - pidió inmediatamente. Un "oh" general se escucho mientras todos volvían a sus lugares.

-¡Ha sido un gusto! ¡Almorcemos juntas hoy! –dijo la alemana volviendo junto a la española a sus lugares, la francesa solo asintió sonriendo.

-Damn… ahora mis problemas se triplicaran… - susurro el británico notando lo rápido que entre las chicas parecía haberse entablado una amistad.

* * *

><p>-Y cuéntanos ¿En que lugares has vivido? – pregunto la alemana sacando su almuerzo y viendo con emoción que se trataba de una de sus comidas referidas. – ¡Wurst y patatas, seguro cocino Lud esta mañana~!<p>

-Hm, Pues… - se quedo en silencio mientras hacia una cuenta mental de los lugares visitados- Estados Unidos, Canadá, Australia, Mónaco, España, Italia… También fuimos una vez a Argentina pero nada mas fue un mes hehe eran las vacacione de papan – comento

-Vaya, tu si que has viajado por muchos lugares! Ahora entiendo porque no tienes problemas con el idioma –exclamo la española.

-Tch, te falto el lugar mas awesome de todos ¡Alemania! –exclamo la alemana comiéndose su almuerzo

-Non, probablemente después de Inglaterra vayamos a Alemania – Respondió esta vez la castaña comiéndose su postre.

-¿Huh? ¿Acaso ya planean irse? –pregunto confundida la española comiéndose un tomate y sonriendo complacida por lo delicioso que este estaba.

-Bueno, papan tiene un itinerario hecho así que nunca nos quedamos en un lugar mucho tiempo, generalmente nos quedamos durante un semestre para que yo no tenga problemas con los estudios, y el máximo que hemos estado en un país ha sido un año, cuando estábamos en Canadá… Ah, pero recuerdo que dijo que planeaba poner una sucursal aquí… así que es probable que nos quedemos mas tiempo o incluso permanentemente

-¡Eso sería genial! Pero ¿Por qué no te has quedado en Francia con tu familia durante estos años? – la interrogación seguía esta vez por parte de la alemana.

-No tenemos mas familia, mi maman murió cuando yo nací así que siempre hemos sido solo los dos… -Respondió con total naturalidad.

-Debe ser duro para una chica crecer sin una madre y pasársela constantemente viajando – comento la española pensativa.

-Non, nunca me ha faltado nada y mi padre no conoce el pudor así que se encargo de informarme a la perfección de todo – explico la francesa sonriente.

-¿Hace cuanto que llevas una vida de viajes?

-Hace como 5 años… Hey ¿Y que hay de ustedes? Tampoco son de este lugar, cuéntenme – pidió esta vez la chica curiosa.

-Mi historia es bastante simple, las cosas en España empezaron a ir mal para nuestra familia y bueno, mis padres recibieron ofertas de trabajo en Inglaterra y… ¡Aquí nos tienes! – explico la española.

-Kesese para ti todo es tan simple – dijo la prusiana – En mi caso ha sido un poco mas complicado… Hace unos años mis padres empezaron a tener problemas y se divorciaron, nuestra madre siempre fue despreocupada y mala con nosotros, German es distante pero al menos nos cuida mejor.

-¿German? – Interrumpió la francesa confundida, la española simplemente asentía en silencio pues ya conocía la historia.

-Si, si~ German es mi padre – explico señalándose- Bueno, lo que ocurrió fue que German recibió una buena oferta de trabajo acá en Inglaterra y la pelea por la custodia empezó, por alguna razón a mi madre no le importaron mayormente mis hermanos; pero me quería _a mi_, _con ella_, _allá_… Me la pase varios años viviendo un tiempo en Alemania y un tiempo en Inglaterra, pero finalmente logre mi propósito, así que ya no tengo que volver allá~

-Ho, vaya eso si que ha de haber sido difícil… ¿Pero como lo lograste? –dijo la francesa.

-Si Jul, a mi tampoco me has contado… - Interrumpió inmediatamente la española ansiosa por una respuesta también.

-Eerr, bueno les diré que sucedió, pero tienen que prometer no contárselo a nadie… ¡Mucho menos a mis hermanos! – Dijo moviendo las manos frenéticamente y mirando hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie cerca- ¿Trato?

La española y la francesa empuñaron la mano derecha y extendieron su meñique asintiendo de forma cómplice. La alemana sello el trato con ambas antes de contar su historia

-Trato – dijeron la española y francesa una vez que la promesa estaba hecha.

-Bien, entonces… - La alemana se aseguro una vez mas de que nadie estuviese cerca y llevo su mano al lugar de su rostro que era cubierto por el parche- Esto, sucedió una noche que mi madre llego ebria y enojada… - Explico quitándolo con cuidado y dejando que las chicas vieran con horror un corte que cruzaba su mejilla co puntos evitando que este pudiese volver a abrirse- Se puso a quebrar y lanzar cosas y creo que cuando fui a ver que sucedía me cruce en el camino de algo que había lanzado…

Inmediatamente la española cubrió su boca con sus manos opacando una exclamación y la francesa le miro preocupada. La alemana volvió a asegurarse de que el parche quedase bien puesto en su lugar original y suspiro.

-¡Mi Jul! –Exclamo la española lanzándose a abrazarla- ¿Te duele? ¿Es permanente? ¿No te hirió en ninguna otra parte? –pregunto evidentemente preocupada.

-Tranquila, tranquila estoy bien– dijo la albina dando suaves palmaditas en la espalda de la chica – Aun no se si será permanente…

-¡Pero ma cherie! ¿Por qué no quieres que tus hermanos lo sepan? ¿Lo sabe tu padre?

-German lo sabe, pero los chicos no, ni deben saberlo – sentencio la chica- ¿Entendido?

Ambas asintieron inmediatamente. De pronto sonó el timbre indicando que el almuerzo había terminado, las chicas suspiraron y guardaron sus cosas con calma para volver al salón de clases.

* * *

><p>-Inglaterra, Inglaterra~ No es un lugar tan detestable después de todo~ - Canturreo la francesa mientras salía del recinto, sus nuevas amigas no le acompañaban. La española se había quedado esperando a otras personas y la alemana se había devuelto de inmediato con su Gilbert a su casa. De pronto recordó que había olvidado buscar un libro que necesitaba en la biblioteca- ¡Ah, cierto, el libro!<p>

Se dio la media vuelta y tomo su camino hacia la biblioteca mientras tarareaba una canción, pero ya que aun no conocía muy bien el recinto de pronto se hallo un poco perdida. Repentinamente choco con alguien casi logrando tirarlo al suelo

-¡Mon dieu, pardon! – Exclamo viendo a un joven de ojos azules, tambalearse frente a ella por el reciente golpe que le había dado- ¿Te lastime?

- Non, je vais bien - Dijo el chico, para su sorpresa obtuvo una respuesta en francés.

-¿Huh? ¿Eres frances?

-Canadiense en realidad – dijo este sonriendo tímidamente.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Françoise – dijo extendiendo su mano como saludo, el chico tomo su mano - Lamento haberte golpeado, estaba buscando la biblioteca pero estoy algo perdida…

-Matthew williams –Dijo el- si quiere puedo mostrarle el camino – ofreció el chico.

-¡Ah, sería maravilloso! –Exclamo esta y le abraso efusivamente logrando que el menor se sonrojara bastante- Pero que chico mas lindo~

-T-thank you – susurro el sonrojado canadiense. Una vez que ella le soltó le indico el camino.

Durante el trayecto mantuvieron una charla bastante animada, parecía ser que el canadiense y la francesa no tenían problemas en entenderse, además de que ambos dominaban a la perfección tanto el ingles como el francés logrando que sus conversaciones fueran bastante dinámicas. Finalmente habían llegado al destino, el recinto era más grande de lo que parecía.

-Merci Beaucoup~! – dijo la chica abrazándolo una vez mas y dándole un beso en la mejilla para despedirse, nuevamente el canadiense no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero en cuanto iba a hablar una voz los interrumpió.

-Matthew! – Exclamo otro chico acercándose con el ceño fruncido, parecía molesto. La francesa lo examino, le parecía haberlo visto antes, un chico rubio, de ojos azules y con un mechoncito anti gravedad saliendo de su frente – Damn Matthew! I have been waiting for you a very long time!

-Ah, Alfred ¡S-sorry! – Se excuso el chico de inmediato. Finalmente la chica pudo recordarlo.

-¡Hey yo te conozco! ¡Tú eres el chico que estaba en la cafetería el otro día! –El norteamericano le miro curioso y tomo la mano del canadiense- ¡Si! ¡Tú estabas con el gruñón de Arthur!

-Hahaha si, ya lo recuerdo, tu eres a quien tiro al suelo! – el chico rio animadamente- Soy Alfred Jones, el _Hero_ de esta escuela! – exclamo señalándose, de pronto miro al canadiense y volvió a fruncir el ceño- Hey, Let's go! If we don't go now the time is gonna end, you know…

-I know, sorry again… - dijo el canadiense y miro a la francesa, ella se despidió sacudiendo un poco su mano. Ambos norteamericanos respondieron de igual manera y prontamente el más energético se llevo casi arrastrando al otro.

Sin darle mayor importancia Françoise ingreso finalmente a la biblioteca y fue en búsqueda del libro que necesitaba. Después de un rato buscando sin éxito en las estanterías principales decidió buscar en las que estaban mas alejadas, llegando a las ultimas, no había mucha gente sentada en los mesones de aquel sector, junto a la ultima estantería había una mesa perfectamente iluminada y sentado allí había un chico leyendo tranquilamente, cuando se fue acercando noto que era el británico.

-Vaya, así que le gusta leer… - susurro acercándose para buscar el libro en la estantería.

Tarareo suavemente una canción mientras buscaba agachada en los libros de la parte de abajo de la estantería, al parecer el chico aun no notaba su presencia en el lugar. De pronto levanto la mirada y noto que el libro efectivamente estaba allí, pero estaba en la parte más alta de la estantería. Soltó un bufido y busco una escalera o algo que se le pareciera para subirse y alcanzarlo. De pronto el chico se giro con curiosidad hacia quien se hallaba a su lado viendo los libros y se encontró con la francesa.

-¡¿Pero que estas haciendo tu aquí?! – Pregunto ligeramente sorprendido, ella le miro curvando una ceja curiosa por la actitud del chico- ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?

-¡¿Ha?! ¡Por qué te seguiría yo a ti! – Exclamo la chica mientras seguía buscando algo en que subirse hasta que finalmente lo hayo y fue en busca de ello- Para tu información solo venia por un libro – Dijo subiéndose para buscarlo.

Arthur le miro curioso mientras ella subía, tenía las largas piernas de la chica muy cerca de su persona y eso le intimidaba, además de que si subía un poco la mirada y se movía un poco podría ver bajo la falda de la chica… _¡Pero en que rayos estoy pesando!_ Se dijo a si mismo sacudiendo rápidamente la cabeza de un lado a otro como si negara algo, un evidente sonrojo se puso sobre sus mejillas y desvió su mirada al lado contrario de donde se hallaba la chica.

-¡No te vayas a aprovechar mirón, ya te vi~! – Bromeo la chica. Arthur dio un leve saltito

-¡N-no te estaba mirando! ¡¿Por Que te querría mirar yo a ti?! ¡Ni que tuviera mal gusto! – exclamo inmediatamente soltando un bufido.

-Si claro como digas – dijo ella mientras intentaba sacar el libro, pero estaba muy apretado con los otros – ¡Sal de ahí maldición! – susurro refiriéndose al libro.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Y porque tendría que moverme yo?! – exclamo molesto el británico girándose molesto para verle y olvidando por un segundo que si lo hacia no vería exactamente el rostro de la chica, de pronto su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate y se giro rápidamente.

-¡No te hablo a ti gruñón! – exclamo.

La chica noto que si sacaba primero otro libro de los que estaban en esa fila seria más fácil obtener el que ella quería, así que saco otro libro que se titulaba "Diccionario de la real academia española" que por cierto era bastante pesado y finalmente obtuvo el suyo.

-¡Pues porque no te vas entonces! ¡Tu presencia me molesta! – exclamo algo nervioso.

Ella bufo molesta y sin pensarlo le dejo caer el diccionario al ingles. Prontamente escucho al rubio quejarse y miro hacia abajo notando que el libro le había caído directo en la cabeza y que el británico estaba prácticamente aplastado sobre la mesa.

-¡Ups, se me cayo~! – dijo bajándose y observando al chico quitarse el libro de encima y dejarlo sobre la mesa.

-Auch… Estúpido diccionario de la real academia española, que haces aquí ¡Esto es Inglaterra! – exclamo el quejándose, la francesa soltó una risita y recogió sus cosas para irse.

-¡Adieu petit~! – se despidió la francesa y se fue rápido de allí dejando al chico quejarse solo.

-¡Jamás, jamás me van a agradar los franceses! – exclamo Arthur cuando estuvo solo. Era definitivo, jamás iba a poder llevarse bien con esa chica.

* * *

><p>Como siempre lo primer que haré es agradecerle a quien haya leído esto por haber llegado hasta aquí ~<p>

Así como pudieron ver al parecer Arthur va a sufrir bastante por culpa de ciertas señoritas xD

En especial de una, bueno dicen que si no duele no es amor... Aunque de ser asi creo que el diccionario y Arthur tendrían un romance prohibido (?)

Mejor me dejo de divagar. Ahora si, explicaciones:

Bueno obviamente me demore demasiado en poder subir un nuevo capitulo -digo, 7 meses es mucho- Como justificativo están muchas cosas; una de las razones principales es que este año entre a la universidad y el tiempo no me alcanza para nada mas que estudiar, ir a clases, dormir y comer -a veces esas ultimas dos tengo que saltármelas -. A esto se suman otras razones de índole personal, mi vida a estado dando muchas vueltas últimamente y todo se ha hecho desastroso para mi, a veces no tengo el animo suficiente para levantarme por las mañanas, así que supongo que entenderán que mucho menos me iba a alcanzar para esto. También debo resaltar que cuando finalmente tenia casi terminado este escrito hace como dos meses atrás, mi pc antigua murió y perdí todos los archivos por lo que tuve que reiniciar desde cero.

Ya dicho esto no tengo mas excusas, Es probable que ahora intente demorarme menos en cuanto a la próxima subida de capitulo pero no prometeré nada u3ú

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y si les gusto; Déjenme un review :D eso cuenta como un almuerzo para mi /o/

Cuídense y nos leemos pronto~

*Como siempre quedan invitados a leer mis otros fics~*


End file.
